


Involvement

by DrarrysPeeledPotatoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-War, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Weasley Bashing, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrysPeeledPotatoes/pseuds/DrarrysPeeledPotatoes
Summary: Harry Potter was unhappy. He had vowed to be the best god parent he could be to Teddy, and in Harrys mind the best thing would be removing Teddy from Ginnys presence. Harry now realizes he may have made a horrible mistake. Draco ends up realizing he must hide everything from the Ministry to avoid their involvement.WARNING: Ratings may change along with tags being added!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. May possibly be triggering for some.

Ginny Weasley-Potter tentatively opened her eyes, a soft blow of the warm summer breeze fluttering in through the open bedroom windows and disturbing the thin duvet. Ginny was in no way shocked that she did not awaken to her husbands unruly hair, however she was extremely concerned by the strong premonition she felt. Quickly sitting up and reaching for her wand Ginny called out an urgent "Harry" yet she was receiving in return a deafening silence inside the usually creaky number 12 Grimmauld Place. With the fear eroding into a dread that settled in the pit of her stomach the way a rock would in a riverbed Ginny stood up, kept her wand at ready and searched every room of the home. She quickly began checking rooms for Harry and for any sign of Dark when she suddenly bolted for a particular room crying out in slight disappointment as their 7 year old Godson Teddy Lupin lay alone peacefully asleep.  
Andromeda passed away in 2000 only two years after Teddy was born, and the end of the war that took Ted her husband and Tonks daughter, along with her son-in-law Remus Lupin. Upon learning Harry was not in Teddy's room she continued searching in the Library, the study, the dining area, he still wasn't anywhere to be found. Ginny had one last chance at finding out where Harry could be without Ministry involvement. With this thought in mind Ginny then walked into the kitchen opening the bottom cabinet in ho that Kretcher had some sort of news on her husbands whereabouts. Kretcher the grumpy house elf who spent a majority of his time in his old towel bed was no where to be found.  
Ginny's rock of dread becoming heavier in her stomach as she quickly rushed into the sitting room and prepared a Floo-call. Ginny decided she would contact Kingsley Shaklebolt knowing he would be as concerned if not more so than Ginny was. Kingsley asked questions just simple questions about if Harry had mentioned plans, or if anything had been different with Harrys behavior lately and at this Ginny became lost in thought and eventually muttered a response to Kingsley informing him that everything had seemed perfectly normal. "We'll try our hardest to find him, but for the mean time please try and keep yourself safe and make sure Teddy does not shut himself out" Kingsleys smooth voice reasoned. Ginny nodded and uttered a small goodbye.  
Ginny didn't care anymore if Teddy shut himself away from her because she never liked the brat anyways. Teddy ruined their marriage before it even began, he was placed into Harrys custody two years after the war, only two years of trying to smooth out a few of the bumps caused by all the death Harry had encountered. Harry no longer fought for Ginny but for Teddy. Harry had vowed to be the best godparent he could be and promised he would never risk leaving Teddy because of a decision he made while upset the way Sirius had done to him. This all caused Harry to distance himself from Ginny. They finally got married 2 years ago in 2004, after 8 years of dating. Ginny knew it wasn't just memories of the war that haunted Harry no matter asleep or wide awake it was an internal battle he had with himself everyday he would never talk about. Her guilt grew knowing her lie may cost her husbands life.


End file.
